


Sticky

by jb_andhismilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But also sexy?, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Summer Heat, fluff?, it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_andhismilk/pseuds/jb_andhismilk
Summary: Summer heat can’t keep Seungkwan and Chan apart, they’re too in love for that.





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite summer feeling is the heat at night, and with summer drawing to a close I thought I’d leave that feeling here to look back on. Enjoy <3

Chan loves Seungkwan when the air is hot and sticky, because only some who truly loves him back would hold him tight when it’s uncomfortable to do so.

The cooling system in their apartment is on its last leg; on for ten minutes and off for twenty, an endless cycle of short reliefs and dry spells. It’s almost unbearable tonight, with the summer heat pouring through their bedroom. Even the small hint of a fresh breeze from the open window does little to help. 

Chan is almost miserable. His body is covered head to toe in sweat, clad in the thinnest pair of boxers he could find without doing the laundry. Seungkwan is in a similar state except that he’s fast asleep by some miracle. His skin is melting Chan’s waist and his entire right side, where Seungkwan always insists on curling up. 

Chan debates for a moment whether or not he should pry himself away from Seungkwan and try to get some relief or some air. It might be cooler without the two of them pressed so close together, he muses. It would certainly be good for Seungkwan, who can’t possibly feel comfortable on his side of the bed, which is farthest from the window. 

His head lulls to the side, hand reaching up to brush aside the bangs stuck to Seungkwan’s forehead and check his temperature. A person can’t get a fever from too hot of a room, can they? Chan frowns, trying to assess the damage, when suddenly Seungkwan feels the touch on his face and presses into Chan’s hand, his sleepy expression melting into one of comfort. The hand on Chan’s waist pulls him in closer. Seungkwan buries his nose in Chan’s neck and let’s out a small, tired sigh. Chan melts instantly. 

In the end, he does end up rotating their mattress so the window is above their heads. It’s only so he can feel a bit cooler when he wraps Seungkwan up on his arms and peppers his neck with too-warm kisses. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Chan loves Seungkwan when his skin is sticky, because Seungkwan doesn’t pay any mind when his hands start to slide. 

It still refuses to work, the cooling system, so Chan has given up all hope and has chosen to buy an excessive number of fans. He and Seungkwan find out they don’t work very well in the bedroom, where the air gets thick quickly with how heavy they’re breathing. Seungkwan has had Chan on his back for so long that the sheets on their bed are sticking to his spine, his shoulders.

“Open- ah, open the window,” Chan sighs as Seungkwan marks up his stomach. His tongue is hot like the fire that’s running through Chan’s body, hot like the air that’s puffing from his mouth. Seungkwan sits back on his heels with a smirk that melts the paint from the walls. 

“I can’t do that, baby,” Seungkwan says sweetly. His fingers trace circles around the bruises on Chan’s hips. “Not unless you want the neighbors to hear you beg for me. You’ll beg for me, won’t you?”

“Fuck. Yes, please, just hurry up! I’m dying here.” 

“Channie,” Seungkwan melts Chan’s own name onto his tongue when he leans forward, searing Chan’s lips with his. “You’re so hot when you beg. Let me hear you.” 

“Hyung,” Chan pleads with all of his strength, panting between each burning kiss Seungkwan delivers to him, “please, _please_ ride me. I need you on my cock now or I’ll die.” 

Seungkwan hums low, like he’s pondering the idea. He presses down on Chan’s hips with his own, an experimental touch that has Chan jolting from the burn. His hands travel down Chan’s sides, slipping along the way. 

“Let’s take a nice, cold shower when we’re finished. You’re going to earn it for working so hard.”

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Even when everything is cool and calm around them, Chan still loves Seungkwan, because he doesn’t feel as warm around anyone else.

“I made seven wishes!” Seungkwan says excitedly, pointing up at the black sky. The night air is fresh around them, smelling of the ocean that laps at their legs and the sand that’s run through their hair. Seungkwan picks up a small shell every so often and sits up to lob it into the water with a splash. Each time he lies back down by Chan’s side and wishes on a new star that they can’t normally see from their windows at home. 

It takes a moment for Chan to realize that the air isn’t too suffocating, that they’re secluded and peaceful and they don’t need to worry about any faulty air conditioning units. He takes a big gulp of air and sighs. 

“We needed this,” Chan says. “It’s too hot to be cooped up in the apartment all summer.”

Seungkwan turns on his side, looking at Chan for what might be the first time in an hour. He smiles with such ease, but the sight pulls the shine away from the stars anyhow. 

“I don’t mind it. Being stuck with you anywhere feels comfortable to me.” 

For the hundredth time, Chan melts for him. He isn’t even mad about it, because he knows it will happen again once they’re home back in bed, with their window open and their bodies pressed together, hot and sticky with sweat. Chan can’t understand why, but he suddenly anticipates that moment. He looks at Seungkwan and smiles back, fire in his heart. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @hongjisoobabyboy to talk to me about chankwan because I will listen they are to die for. Also thanks for reading this blurb and comment so I can give you love


End file.
